


hold my hand (and never let it go)

by february26th



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february26th/pseuds/february26th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keduanya tengah berdiri di depan Lima Bean, menunggu hujan untuk berhenti, ketika seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri keduanya dan berkata, "Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand (and never let it go)

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in ao3, and i tried to write in english but i couldn't, i'm not confident enough to write something in english....

Keduanya tengah berdiri di depan Lima Bean, menunggu hujan untuk berhenti, ketika seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri keduanya dan berkata, "Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi."

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Rachel dan Quinn untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut. Dan ketika mereka sadar, wanita tersebut telah hilang. Quinn berkedip dua kali, dan menatap Rachel, yang memiliki reaksi yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Quinn," panggil Rachel, mencoba untuk meraih tangan sang kekasih, "aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?"

Quinn tertawa. Sudah dua tahun keduanya bersama dan Quinn masih sulit percaya bahwa wanita mungil di sampingnya adalah kekasihnya. Miliknya.

"Aku sangat yakin wanita tersebut baru saja memanggil kita lucu, Quinn!" jerit Rachel, memaksa Quinn untuk menutup mulut penuh talenta itu dengan tangannya.

"Ya, Rachel, dia pikir kita adalah pasangan yang serasi," kata Quinn, memberi kecupan kecil di kening sang kekasih yang tersenyum dengan wajah tolol yang tak dapat Quinn tolak. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu."

"Oh, Quinn, aku tahu kau menyukai suaraku."

 _Oh screw it_ , Quinn pikir. Lima tak akan bisa menghentikannya untuk mencium sang kekasih. Dan ia melakukannya. "Koreksi, aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat-sangat mencintai suaramu. Tapi, kau tahu, kita seharusnya--um, berterimakasih kepada wanita tersebut?"

Rachel berteriak.

Dan Quinn tidak kesal, really, ia yakin tingkah lucu Rachel membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku atau--oh, Quinn, kenapa harus aku yang berterimakasih mengapa tidak--"

"--Rachel, _shut up_. Kau dan aku, kita terlalu kaget untuk sadar apa yang baru saja wanita itu katakan," kata Quinn, membungkuk untuk mencium dahi sang kekasih. " _Well_ , kita seharusnya tidak sekaget ini. Maksudku, _it's been years since Finn outed Santana, since we graduated_ , aku yakin orang-orang di Lima sudah berubah."

" _So, what_? Kita tidak perlu takut untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" tanya Rachel dengan wajah polos yang membuat Quinn tertawa. Ia selalu tahu kekasihnya adalah seorang gadis yang lugu dan menggemaskan, dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Rachel membuat Quinn lebih jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, hujan telah berhenti. Quinn meraih tangan Rachel untuk digenggamnya, keduanya siap untuk berjalan pulang tanpa perlu takut atau khawatir mengenai orang-orang di sekitar yang mungkin merasa asing dengan hubungan yang keduanya milikki. Tidak, mereka tidak takut. Selama keduanya memiliki satu sama lain.

" _Come on_ , Rachel. _Let's go home_."


End file.
